Sunflowers or Roses
by ReckedSmiles
Summary: I carefully brush my hand over his bruises and cuts on his chest, I shiver at doing so and shake it away. Don't blush, Don't blush.don't blush. aw dang it i blushed. I shouldn't and wouldn't be thinking of him and i'm not gonna try!
1. Bruises and scrapes

Ally's Pov.

"La, la" I sung as i was grabbing water from the well in the back. I scooped the bucket in grabbing water as it dived in. How else am I going to get water? I carefully pulled the bucket back trying to not spill the slightest bit of it.

I then carried the bucket of water to our house across the street. Sighing as I did so.I walked onto the porch knocking very lightly on the door. It slightly opened as i saw a little five year old smile at my sight.

"Hi Lizzy, I didn't know you were home." I say. Lizzy is my younger sister. I rarely get to see her and when I do I spend my time with her very carefully.

Lizzy nods as she pulled the door open more to let me in seeing me with the huge bucket of water in my hands. "I am staying here for a year Ally!" She says excitedly and follows me after I walked inside. "maybe a few more! Daddy said he was going on a trip and dropped me off here with my stuff!"

I smile at what she says. "Dad? On a trip? He hates trips! I guess I am just happy you are here!" I say as I set the bucket on the withered table.

"So I can stay?" Lizzy says. Grabbing me in a big bear hug. I then hug her tiny body back and reply. "When would I say you couldn't?" I pull apart and smile at her.

"Now if you really want to surprise momma, let's make a cake!" I say and give her a few gold coins from my pocket. "Could you buy flour and sugar from the Market?"

She nods at me and carefully grabs the gold coins and skips off out of the house. "Be careful Liz!" I yell as she is going down the road to the market. I click my tongue and shake my head at her. I walk into the kitchen grabbing the supplies and carefully organizing them on the counter by the stove.

"Now lets see, to bake a cake..." I mumble to myself as i start to rummage through the cabinets for momma's old cook book. I then felt the familiar feeling of the leather cover for a book. "HA! Found it!" I yell out and pull it flipping through the pages for mom's favorite Vanilla and Velvet cake recipe.

There is a knock on the door rapidly. I bet it is Lizzy. I think as i roll my eyes and walk to the door pulling the door knob to see a little boy and a fainted blonde on my porch. I gasped at the sight.

"W-What happened?" I ask helping the little boy with the fainted man inside.

"Daddy beat him to a pulp! He was then knocked out of it Miss!" said the boy. I then looked at him the at the young man that is now laying on the couch with sincere eyes.

I start with taking of the boys shirt to see bruises and minor cuts.

"May I ask for your names?" I say as I carefully get some ice from the old fridge we have and wrap it in a thin piece of cloth and carefully set it on the young boys forehead.

"I am Jake and that is my older brother Austin, Miss" He says and I smile at him then to the unconscious Austin. I carefully inspect his chest brushing my finger over the dark bruises and cuts, I shiver as I do so. Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush aw, dang it I blushed!

There was a light knock on the door. " That's Liz, Jake can you get the door please?" I ask still staring at Austin's peaceful expression on his face.

" I,...uh, sure thing Miss!" Jake says and runs to the door and opens it for Lizzy.

"ALLY I'M HO- oh, hi stranger!" Yells Lizzy as she comes inside setting to bags of sugar and flour on the table. She then walks over to my side staring at Austin. "Ally...who is that?"

"Liz, he was in trouble so i decide to help him. So, you could do me a huge favor right now, can you get me a huge bucket of ice from the fridge?" I ask Lizzy,

"Sure thing!" She replies and runs to the fridge to get the bucket of ice.

A&A

So yo guys! I had a ton of ideas running through my head yesterday and i wrote one of them down! Sorry i been having writers block so i really didn't know what to do so...yeah.

Oh! And if you have any questions feel free to ask to me!

TATA!

~Lilirocks247

-3-


	2. He awakes

I grab the bucket of ice from Lizzy's frail and tiny hands. "Thank you Liz, Austin needs it. Oh, and can you start mixing the batter for the cake? Just the batter I can do the rest, Kay?".

She nods and runs to the kitchen grabbing the bags of flour and sugar.

"May I help Miss?" Jake asks looking back at my little Liz. "Sure Jake, go ahead." I reply still staring at Austin brushing his blonde hair back. He runs into the kitchen helping Lizzy with the bags.

I start to treat Austin's wounds and sing while I do it. "Well do it all, everything...on our own. We don't need anything or anyone if I just lay here." I start to sing very lightly, he starts to move a little bit then he grumbles. Eyes fluttering open he awakes.

"What happend Jake...you aren't Jake!" Austin concludes and sits right up in shock. From where I am sitting I could see his hard rock abs, and it's not helping.

I giggle as his homemade ice pack falls off of his head. " No, I'm not Jake but I'm Ally?" I say and then there is a loud crash from the kitchen I get up onto my feet quickly grabbing a strand of hair and biting it rapidly.

"owww..." I hear Lizzy say I then race to the kitchen.

" Liz, Jake, you guys okay?" I ask then gasp at all of the pans and utensils that are every where. I start to pick up the pans and pots. " How did this happen?"

Lizzy sighs, which is super duper cute, and answers."Well, Jake was trying to get a pan to put the batter in because we thought if we helped a little bit more you can treat more of Austin's wounds, we are sorry."

I shake my head and bend down to put the pans and pots in the lower cabinets, I sigh at there response. "Guys, I told you I would do the rest. I didn't want you to get hurt and, besides Austin is already awake."

Jake's face perks up as I say it then races into our small living room us following him too. "Austin! You wouldn't believe it but, Ally here helped you and treated your wounds isn't she nice!?" yelled jake jumping into a bear hug with Austin.

I blush at the complement and sit on one of the chairs by the table. Lizzy's then speaks up to with Jake. " isn't she pretty too?" Lizz asks with Jake. I just blush even harder.

"Yes, yes she is." Austin replies rather calmly. I am serious, one look at me and I look as red as a tomato!

"O-okay guys, enough about me okay guys?How about you Austin and Jake, what happend?" I ask recalling my first words I said when I saw them. Austin goes quiet once I ask the question. " If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. Sorry for just asking." I say at the sight of Austin's terrified expression.

"No, it's fine..." he replies. I gasp and run to the kitchen rapidly picking up all of the kitchen supplies at rapid speed.

"Okay then," Austin says while stretching out the word okay.


	3. Put on a shirt you pervert!

"Okay then." Austin says while stretching the okay.

"Austin can you do me a favor?" I yell from the kitchen while he walks in stretching so I can see is hot toned, and hot, six pack.I freeze at the sight of it and look to the floor silently putting the forks and spoons away. " Put. On. A. Shirt. For heavens sake!" I say at him getting up and turning around to findmyself face to face, or neck to face, with Austin.

"Why? Too hot for you?" Austin asks. I try to bite my tounge to not say anything else, but terribly fails.

"Maybe..." I say between gritted teeth. A huge blush forming on my face.

Austin leans in and whispers in my ear making me shiver as he breathes on my neck."Your cute when you blush Ally..." He says, I shiver again at the complement.

He is so flirting with you, no not flirting...something else...I just can't put my finger on it. I push him away with my hands and blush even harder with the contact of my hands on his chest. " Put on a shirt you pervert." I say and start to put the wood bowls in the upper cabinets.

I look at him from the upper left of my eyes to see a hurt look on his face but to be quickly replaced with a smirk at me, he then walks into the living room to get his shirt on.

I suddenly let the breath out I did not know I was holding in. I regain it starting to breath normally again. I have only known him for about an hour and he already has an afffect on me...that is not good. I look around to see the kitchen spotless and the bowl of cake batter right next to the old and run down stove, I gasp and run to it finding it still fresh.

Oh good, I can put it in the pan and make the icing while it cooks. I smile and do so humming to a tune in my head. I take a wooden spoon out of a drawer and a pan to put the batter in.

"Ally! Can we show Austin and Jake a tour around the house!" yelled Liz, I sigh as I put the cake in the stove and wipe my hands on my handmade sown skirt.

"Sure thing Liz." I reply while walking into the living room to see Jake, Lizzy, and surprisingly Austin with a shirt. I frown and make a pouty face.

"What now?" Austin asks.

"I liked you better without a shirt..." I mumble to the ground.

"What did you say?"

"nothing..."

" something about liking me better without a shirt?"

"Austin!"


	4. The living bunnies, yup

"Something about liking me better without a shirt?" Austin says I gasp, he freakin heard me and I bet Jake and Lizzy did too!

"Austin!" I yell at him and look to the ground. " Moving on let's start with the tour!" I say and smile walking through a hallway, let's just say it's kind've unnatural to have a peasent family live in a worn down two story house. Its a very big house too so you can get lost easily.

"Okay! Hold it!" I yelled holding my hand in front of the trio.

"Yes Ally?" Jake asks. I roll my eyes at the sarcasm in his voice.

" This is a very big house so we should go in pairs!" I said,and smiled at the trio with Jake and Lizzy nodding, Austin scoffed.

"That's like saying we are playing hide and seek at our cast- I mean house." Austin says and corrects his obvious mistake when Jake glared at him.

"Okay then! Austin goes with Ally while me and Jake go on our own!" Lizzy says and smiles at me...and for my shy little five year old sister, seeing her so happy and opened...kinda scares the living bunnies out of me.

Lizzy then takes off with Jake in tow in the huge house.

"Oh great..." I say and sigh. "Let's start with my room!"

Austin nods at my response and smiles at me easing the awkwardness around us. We walk up the stairs and into my room. "Cool room..." Austin says, I roll my eyes at his comment.

"Yeah right, it isn't that cool Austin but before my parents divorced I think the coolest thing in my room is the Acoustic guitar!" I say and walk to to the corner of my room where my guitar lays. I pick it up and smile at the familiar feeling of my love and passion for music run through me I put it back down before I do something I will regret.

"Your parents divorced?" Austin asks while sitting on my twin sized bed.

I put my hands to my hips, nuh uh he is not going to the family thing. I pull out the big guns. "You have an abusive father?" I ask back he freezes as soon as I ask the question.

"I...uh, h-how do you know that?" He asks with a terrified look on his face. I go ahead and sit beside him. I have the urge to say 'oh sweetie I know everything' like a mom would but fight it back down my throat choosing that this is not the appropriate time for anything funny.

"Jake told me and you were out of it, you really scared me Austin." I say and get up from the bed once I heard a loud and hard knock on the door. "Wonder who that could be, momma doesn't get out of work till six and it's barely two!"I say to myself as I run down the stairs to the door and open it to find two huge men in a knights' outfit.

Oh my bunnies they must be from the castle.

" We are looking for Austin Monica Moon and Jake Richard Moon the two princes of Galixax Kingdom! have you seen them!" One of the men had asked, I freeze because:

1. The princes names are the same as Austin's and Jake's

2. They scared the living bunnies out of me! Now they are all dead! :(

3. I have two kids in this house who I do not want to scare.


	5. They found us

Austin's pov. (finally!:D)

I heard the two booming voices from Ally's room, and for heavens sake, I did not like it. I quickly got out of the room and raced down the stairs with Jake and Lizzy.

"Austin, they found us..." Jake muttered I slowly nodded at the sentence and crouched down to see a better view of how Ally was handling it.

"I...what?" Ally said, I mentally slapped myself and continued to watch the scene unfold.

"You heard us! We are talking about the two princes of Galixax Kingdom, Austin Monica Moo-"

I got up and raced to Ally's side to help her. "Yeah, yeah we heard you! We haven't seen them around so. Good. Bye." I said rather quickly and slammed the door on their faces, trust me...you probably would too if you were in my shoes.

Considering me and Jake are the two royal princes of Galixa Kingdom.

I turned around to see Ally's terrified face slowly fading away in to a smile. "Thanks, Aust- No way!" Ally suddenly yelled like she just found out the deepest darkest secret of my entire life! It's already bad enough that she technically knows my middle name.

"What?" I asked when she ran to the kitchen I asked again. " What happend Alls?"

I followed her to the stove and I am pretty sure I saw her smile even when her face was down.

Another loud and obnoxious knock came from the door this time Lizz answered it.

"Hello, Dawson residence..."I heard her pause and I turned around along with Ally. "..." she was screaming like really screaming and what is saw scared the cow out of me I swear I heard them say moo.

There was Jake in one of the guards arms, and it did not look pretty. I stormed over to the two guards and tried to push every ounce of fear I have down my throat and let confidence and courage take over and, thank god, it worked.

" Oh look, here is the other dimwit!" One of the guards yelled and it was soon followed by a pit of laughter. He took one of my arms and kept a really good grip on it. " You idiots are coming with us!"

There goes my courage and confidence, straight down a drain. He pulls my arm as to say let's go and I did. I looked back to see how Ally was handling it, she was holding Lizzy while singing to try and calm her down. She caught my eyes in a stare and I saw the feelings in her eyes...surprise, that's what it was. I mouth sorry back to her and a small smirk signaling that I will be fine.

She smiles back like she got the message. Congrats to all who said I wouldn't because you just won one of the best guessing game in this kingdom. You better wish us good luck...I am pretty sure we need it because comsidering dad as two children to abuse, he chooses me...and when he is done, it's back to Ally's house all over again.

Not that I mind going to Ally's house.

I felt a stronger and harder tug on my arm from the guard to go faster and I did, I'm guessing they want to see the different looks on my parents face when we show up. I am so thankful Ally treated my wounds when she could or else my mom would be freaking out when she saw me.

I felt someone hit my shoulder as they walked by us and it hurt, I sighed to myself hoping we didn't scare Ally and Lizz that much, did we? I hope not. I look to my right to see Jake slightly annoyed by the tugging of the arms and believe me, it hurts.

"I can't believe it you could've have stayed at Ally's house where it was safe but no you decided to come after me! Austin, why are you an idiot?" Jake asks and looks at me.

The guard noticed our talk and tugged on Jake's arm a little harder. "Shut up kid." he says but Jake ignores him just smiling back at me like nothing is wrong with the world.

I roll my eyes at him and look forward seeing our glistening white castle up ahead, anyone with a brain could easily get excited by just looking at this place. Well, not me the more closer we get the more bad memories flow back and the more I want to puke by the BO of this guard...seriously ever heard of a shower and shampoo? You should try it! It would help you, a lot!

I looked at Jake and with my free hand pointed to the guard then hold my nose and shake my head as if don't come near, you are lucky. He laughs at my hand motions then was tugged a little harder by the arm and was shut up rather quickly.

"don't you kids ever shut up?" I heard to guard that was tugging me mutter under his breath, I look to Jake and roll my eyes again and mock the guard by moving my mouth to copy his words but not really saying anything. Like if your mom was talking to a friend and you were really bored so you just moved you mouth to what ever she was saying? Well, yeah like that.

Jake put a hand over his mouth to try and stifle his laughter and to be honest you would glared at us as we walked into the gates for the path to our castle. Imwasmjust happy they let us walk into the castle on our own becuase arm tugging really hurts the muscles and joints.


	6. Gigi and Lies

I felt the glare from my dad's eyes burn holes through my head as I walked into the castle with Jake. I breathed in a sharp breath awaiting impact.

Slap!

My face was red, all over my left cheek. I glared at my dad, growling under my breath I pushed Jake behind my back. It burned, a lot.

I heard a clicklty-clack of high heels walk into the entrance of the castle and a gasp. "Austin! Jake! What happened!" my face was turned the other way so she couldn't see the bright red and fresh slap.

I turned around, not even bothering to acknowledge anyone in the room."I'll be in my room if you need me...Father, Mother." I say between gritted teeth. Back to my parents I walked into the grand hallway still feeling the burning on my left cheek. I swear, next time he does that I'll...I'll...do what? I can't do anything to him...and besides that's what i always say. I need to find Gigi my page.

I keep on walking through the castle, thinking about a certain brunette...it kinda helps the pain from my left cheek. Wait..did I seriously just think that? No, no, no,no,no. I couldn't but, I didn't make a good first impression to her either...but, also she did understand what I felt like.

Wait...that sounded wrong...never mind that. I stop in my train of thoughts, hearing the familiar clicking and clack of my mom's favorite pair of custom made heels. I freeze knowing what's going to come next.

"Austin Monica Moon!" My mother yells making me cringe.

"Yes mum?" I reply not turning around, frozen in mid-step.

" Is it true?" She asks, a pang of worry in her voice, I turn my head around completely clueless.

Is what true?

"What?" I ask, my curiousness taking over me. My mom gasps and runs to my left side. She lightly touches my cheek making me wince as she grazes her finger against it.

" It is true then..." She whispers her eyes full of doubt and disappointment. She steps back, and points a finger at me. "Austin Monica Moon! Did you get in a fist fight!" She asks, voice echoing through the halls. I step back, purely surprised. Dad always has cover ups when I run away and come back still looking scratched and bruised but _this fist fight_ is rather new because I am not a person that would hurt someone for a pointless value considering I know Marital Arts.

I want to nod and say yes, I really do but I feel like I could do something better and switch around the lie. "It was only because he was attacking a little girl, so I helped her and brought her home and then I met her big sister Ally, who sent the little girl to buy flour and sugar so they could bake a cake...we were then helping her with the cake when the guards came in and took us away...I think Jake and I scared Liz and Ally."

It was partially true, so I wasn't lying right?

"I hope you aren't lying to me Austin, I'm going to talk to you later..." And with a few clickity-clacks of her heels she was out of the grand hall. I sighed knowing that she knows I am lying and keep on walking...where the heck is Gigi! I give up after a few laps around the castle remembering how many people I had bumped into but not Gigi.

~FLASHBACK~

"Gigi! Are you here?" I called in the kitchen. All the cooks and maids in there looked up, I stepped back suddenly. " I...uh, just came to uh, look for Gigi. I...I'm gonna go now, sorry!" I ran away from the kitchen and into the grand Library.

*Library*

I jumped into the Grand Library. "Gigi you here?" I yelled. It ended up with about a dozen people yelling shhh and me getting kicked out of there for a few days. That wasn't fair considering I'M the prince.

~End of Flashback~

I sighed, I would go on but it gets even MORE embarrassing. I walk up the stairs head down."offf!"I yell, someone bumping into my chest. I step away see 19 year old Gigi. I jump. "GIGI! Where the heck were you?" I ask, Gigi is my page but she's also my best friend in the castle and out.

She looks up and rubs her head. "Oh, it's you Austin. Do you need anything?"

I nod my head and lend a hand for her to get up which she gratefully accepts.

I am just going to burst...aren't you? I _found_ her. Happy chearry DANCE!


End file.
